


I Feel Safe With You

by ImperialAxis



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Romance, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialAxis/pseuds/ImperialAxis
Summary: Just a short little White Rose story I felt inspired to write. Takes place before the start of volume 6
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	I Feel Safe With You

Ruby glanced at Weiss, then back at the snowy landscape as it flew by them aboard the Argus Limited. She wasn’t sure which was more beautiful in this moment of peace.

They were in the back of their train car and everyone else had migrated towards the front, sitting and laughing indistinctly in their own little world. Probably celebrating their success in Mistral.

Still, there was a distance between Ruby and Weiss, only a few feet were between them as they each sat on opposite ends of the otherwise empty row of seats, but also the feeling of coldness that Weiss sometimes exuded when she was lost in her thoughts. Her unhappy thoughts, to be specific.

As always, Ruby wished that there was something she could do for her best friend, but she knew Weiss would only brush off her concern if she voiced it at a time like this. So instead she sat there, wanting to be as near the heiress’ side as she was allowed.

“Ruby.” Weiss didn’t take her eyes off of the outside world, even though she was looking through the scenery more than at it. “Do you ever fear it? The weight of what we have to do next?”

“Every time.” Ruby scooted herself a few inches closer to Weiss. “I keep seeing Penny getting torn to shreds. Keep thinking about the way that all of those people in the arena had to run for their lives. I’m scared that we’re going to mess up and it’s going to happen all over again.”

“That’s so like you. It’s admirable. More than anything else, I’m afraid of my father. I’m afraid of going back to that hateful manor. It’s petty of me, to be concerned about such a small thing.” Weiss began to drum her fingers against the glass, then scooted almost imperceptibly closer to Ruby.

“Your father hurt you Weiss, fear is natural. I’m selfish. Sometimes I’m afraid that I’m going to lose you. That we’ll get stuck in some terrible situation and you’ll sacrifice yourself for us. Just like mom.” Ruby’s voice cracked as she finished. Almost half the distance between her and Weiss was closed.

“I’ll never abandon you Ruby, if we’re in a tough situation we’ll figure a way that doesn’t let anyone die, every time. I promise.” Weiss turned from the window to face Ruby. Her blue eyes were warm and soft as they moved a little bit closer to each other. “I feel like we failed Vale. Even though there was nothing that we could have done.”

“My nightmares never went away. I just stopped waking up because of them.” Ruby wasn’t sure why she admitted it. Two years of nightmares were difficult to bear. She wanted to tell Weiss more, tell her everything.

“We’re all always here for you Ruby, it’s okay to ask for help. I want to help if I can.” Weiss smiled gently. “I didn’t really like being in Mistral. It was so... oppressive. It felt like the people there were judging me for existing. Even though they couldn’t possibly know that I am the things I thought they were judging me for.”

Only a few inches separated Ruby and Weiss, the tension between them was palpable as Ruby’s heart and mind frantically raced against each other, a war between hope and acceptance. “What would they have against you?”

“They would decry me for loving women. I’ve heard the rumors, seen the signs. They’re just as homophobic as they are racist. It scares me.” Weiss broke eye contact, looking at her legs instead. 

Ruby’s breath hitched in her throat. She’d never actually thought that Weiss might not be straight, only hoped. “Me too. I’m glad that we stopped the White Fang, but I’m also relieved that we didn’t have to spend too long there.” 

“Are you saying that... that you are too?” Weiss turned her head and their eyes met again. 

“Yeah. Fuck those guys.” Ruby swallowed. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from Weiss’ lips. “I feel safe with you.”

“I feel safe with you.” Weiss closed the last of the distance between their legs, then leaned forward and captured Ruby’s lips in a kiss. 

It was warm, and safe, and Ruby kissed Weiss back. She was a little bit clumsy at first, but Weiss gently guided her through it. Warm tingling spread from her lips through her body, leaving her feeling heady and needing more kisses. 

Weiss’ hands dug into Ruby’s cape as they pressed closer to each other for comfort. They couldn’t bear to end their kiss until they had to, each panting slightly as they separated. 

“I love you Weiss Schnee.” 

“I love you Ruby Rose.”

They were inseparable after that, kissing and cuddling right up until the moment that a grimm slammed into the side of the train.


End file.
